


lend me your voice and caress me

by softzindagi



Category: The Black Tapes Podcast
Genre: Dirty Talk, Edgeplay, F/M, Phone Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-06-19 23:00:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15520605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softzindagi/pseuds/softzindagi
Summary: “Richard?” Alex says, her voice sounding strained even to her, and she winces.“Alex? Did I wake you?” His voice is huskier than normal, probably from disuse, and it takes just about everything out of her to not moan.She instead lets out a winded sigh, “No, I- I wasn’t sleeping.”Or: where Alex is masterbating to Richards voice only for him to call her and interrupt.





	lend me your voice and caress me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kyaneos](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyaneos/gifts).



> so i noticed that i finished all the fics i could possibly read about alex and strand so i thought i would contribute something to the pot. this is unbeta'd but im p sure nothing is too bad with it grammar wise.
> 
> this is for victoria, whom i love dearly. thanks for dragging my ass into this fandom like i've dragged you into so many others.

       

         Alex really has to stop thinking so much when trying to sleep. Her thoughts never amount to anything but a restless night and heightened paranoia. Tonight, however, it’s not the shadows in her room or thoughts of demons and shadow figures that plague her. Instead it’s Dr. Richard Strand that plagues her mind. It wouldn’t be the first time, most of her nights veer in his direction, but tonight, it’s taken a whole other direction.

         They wrapped up season two just over three months before, the final episode out in the open for everyone to listen to. It weighs heavy on her, the whole thing being beyond crazy even for her. Coralee is alive, Simon gave her even more troubling information than before, and the Axis Mundi is their fault. It’d all been running through her mind, but more than that, Strand himself has been running through her mind.

         He’s mourning his wife again. He had found her and lost her within hours. She watched his wall of protection crumble and be put back up, and it hurt her more than she would ever let on. And then he had gone to spend time with his daughter for three months, with not a single word. Alec had been hurt, of course she had, but she also understood. He needed time and he needed his daughter too. It wasn’t any other time than to be with family, and if Alex yearned just a little bit to be a part of that family, she didn’t voice it. It wouldn’t amount to anything, he is still in love with Coralee.

         She lies in her bed, thinking about him. She thought back to the moment she’d seen Richard with Coralee, the disappoint that’d coursed through her at the prospect of Coralee being back. She had thought Coralee had been back for good, why else had she come back, but Coralee had just left again, leaving behind a man breaking at the seams all over again. That night she’d yearned to do something more than talk.

         She remembers the night after Coralee left in parts. She remembers them driving around with Richard, both of them needing the companionship after all that had happened. Alex’s was more selfish, she knew that, but she was happy that Richard had chosen her instead of being on his own, which he often preferred. Then they made it back to his house and just talked. He told her everything and she’d listened. The part she can’t quite believe, she’s half sure the moment was her imagination that’s mixed in with her fantasies, is that after he had finished she had gone and sat beside him and held his hand. Admittedly, that’s not what she can’t quite believe. It’s that after she held his hand, Richard had pulled her to him and kissed her. Alex remembers feeling surprised, the brush of his lips soft and tentative against her own but she also remembers kissing him back. Not rough, not like she wanted to, but just enough to let him know that it was all going to be okay. That’s all that happened, because he just put his forehead against hers and breathed to steady himself. He’d said a soft thank you and that had grounded her.

         She’d stayed the night, the both of them curled on his bed and they’d both miraculously managed to sleep. And then he was gone, gone to visit Charlie. They haven’t talked about that night and Alex has no idea where they stood. She doesn’t even know where her podcast stands because Richard hasn’t returned her calls. Not that she expects him to, he deserves this break. It didn’t stop her form wishing though.

         She misses him, misses talking with him, but most of all she misses hearing his voice. She’d taken to listening back to audio files she had that were unpublished. She had one audio files in particular that she kept going back to. It’s a conversation she had with him about books. In it, he talked about how _Norse Mythology_ by Neil Gaiman was his favorite book. It surprised her, but he gave a convincing argument after she had teased him over having mythological retellings as his favorite book. Tonight, it’s his passion in the audio that drives her into that little bit of madness she tries to keep at bay.

         It’s just around midnight and his voice, passionate and gravely, leaves her yearning. She feels a shiver run down her spin, running down to her toes and a heat pulses between her thighs.

         It’s the stress and late hour, she tries to tell herself, that causes her to give into her needs in that moment. She doesn’t bother going for the vibrator in her side table drawer, instead wanting for a slow and determined release she can bring herself with just her fingers. It’s how she thinks Richard would make her come if he were there.

         That’s what she imagines, Richard in front of her, his mouth turned into a smirk he only reserves when he knows he’s amazed her. He has her legs spread open, one hand moving up her thigh, the other holding her hips down to keep her in place. Her hands start off at her breasts as she imagines him, tweaking at her nipples just the way that makes her toes curl. It’s a slow process but Alex loves it, preferring the buildup and strong release to that of a quick one, making the pleasure last longer.

         Her finger moves down her stomach to her clit, circling and pressuring in a methodic way she knows Richard would tease her with. It doesn’t take much to bring her over the edge, but she skirts it, not allowing it just yet. It leaves her panting, yearning for release, but she’s too determined to make the pleasure last to give in.

         She does this twice more and she’s just about to gives herself a more than satisfying release when her phone startles her by buzzing beside her.

         It’s Richard and she scrambles to clean her hands fast enough to answer it. She’s breathing heavily, beyond embarrassed that she had been caught in acting out a fantasy, but she’s glad he can’t see her.

         “Richard?” Alex says, her voice sounding strained even to her, and she winces.

         “Alex? Did I wake you?” His voice is huskier than normal, probably from disuse, and it takes just about everything out of her to not moan.

         She instead lets out a winded sigh, “No, I- I wasn’t sleeping.” She pauses, unsure of what to say next. She sits up slowly, feeling the wetness between her thighs pool even more and she squirms against the feeling, suddenly feeling rather guilty. “What’s up?”

         “I just wanted to see how you were. I’ve just arrived in Seattle again and it slipped my mind on how late it was. I apologize.”

         “You’re back in Seattle?” Alex has to blink a few times to reorient herself and her brain.

         “I am. I had a late flight and just let myself into the house when I decided to call you,” he pauses, giving her enough time to respond but Alex can’t think of what to say, her body is still reeling from being edged three times without release. “Alex, are you okay? Did I really not wake you? You sound… different.”

         This time, she can’t stop the moan that escapes her mouth. His voice had gotten impossibly lower with concern and it triggers more wetness to pool where she desperately wants his fingers to be. And just like that, she knows she’s been caught, the moan way too wanton to be a signal of anything else. She hears his audible deep inhalation and just like that, she’s been caught in the act.  “God- I’m so sor-“ she tries to rush out, mortified beyond belief that she had moaned, but she stops when he interrupts her.

         “Alex, it’s okay,” he says, slowly. She can hear the surprise in his voice and she just wants to let the ground swallow her up. She doesn’t know what to say, she doesn’t even know if she can face him, but he saves her from having to think of one. “I caught you at a bad time.”

         “Not a bad time, just- fuck, I can’t believe this is happening. This is some sort of karma coming back to bite me in the ass, I’m sure of it. Of course, you call when I can’t get you out of my he-“ she stops herself, realizing that she’s babbling and letting him know way too much. She’s mortified, and she can’t believe she let herself go like that when she normally has so much control over her words.

         It’s silent on the other end and if it weren’t for Richards heavy breathing, she would’ve thought he had hung up. She waits, not letting herself talk anymore and just waiting with baited breath over his response.

         “You’ve been thinking about me,” he says, but it’s not a question or an exclamation of surprise. Instead, she’s almost certain she can hear the wolfish grin forming on his lips with that statement.

         “Yes,” she confirms, breathlessly as she throws all caution to the wind. Later she’ll tell herself that it’d been because Richard hadn’t seemed repulsed by it, but really, it’s because she could just picture him smirking at her with a that self-assured look he always had when they recorded their first season. Before the shit hit the fan and Richard had become broken.

         “While you were touching yourself.” Hearing him say those words has her pressing her legs together, trying and failing to get the pressure she needs.

         “Yes,” she says, her voice strained against the onslaught of emotions coursing through her. She wants, and she wants, and she wants, and she hopes that Richard is going to give her exactly what she hopes, or she just might go insane with the humiliation of it all.

         “Fuck, Alex,” he says, his breath coming out heavy against the receiver.

         Caution already thrown to the wind and the haze of being overly turned on overtaking her, she says, “I wish you would.”

         The groan she receives makes her nipples ache and her legs press tight togeahter and it’s unfair that this is happening over the phone. She wants his hands all over her and she wants to kiss him languidly as he makes her come but the world truly is out to get her with her circumstances.

         “Did you finish,” he asks after taking a calming breath.

         “No, but I- I was close,” she admits, her hand moving down to her clit again, grazing over it in hesitation.

         “Before I called,” he says as if in sudden understanding. “I’m glad I called then.”

         Alex lets out a shaky groan, this time actually cupping herself to give the friction she so desperately needs. “You’re enjoying this too much.”

         All she hears in return is a panting chuckle. She wishes she could strike him back in some way, make him yearn for her as much as she yearns for him, but she can’t think straight. “Richard… please.”

            She hears it then; the clink of a belt buckle finally being freed and it’s the confirmation she needs that she isn’t alone. It makes her put the call on speaker, so she can have both her hands free.

         “Touch yourself for me, Alex.” The command is softened by the way he says her name, like it’s a prayer on his lips.

         She’s wound up so tight that she does exactly that, circling herself with expert fingers and letting out a drawn-out moan that she hopes hits him as hard as his words hit her. She’s rewarded with Richard cussing and a huff.

         “I want to taste you,” he says, his voice now a steady calm that tinges on husky. “Do you want me to taste you, Alex?”

         “Yes, god, yes.” Alex can feel herself getting closer, and she slows down just enough to keep her mind focused. “I want to taste you, too. Want to make you feel so good.”

         There’s an answering moan and she can just imagine him pumping himself. He hasn’t taken a single piece of clothing off, just unbuckled, unzipped, and pushed his khakis down enough for him to pull himself free.

         “Richard,” she moans, letting out a shaky breath as she skirts too close too soon. “I’m close, I’m so close.”

         “Not yet, sweetheart. Wait for me,” the command is gentle, the effect instant. She takes her fingers away, gasping and reeling for that release she’s chased down four times and lets it escape from her grasp.

         She breathes hot and heavy, the frustration seeping into her but she knows he won’t leave her hanging. “I need- fuck, Richard, I need you.”

         “Keep going,” he grunts out, the sound almost sinful to her. “Slowly circle yourself. I want to hear you, sweetheart. Let me hear you.”

         Alex doesn’t buffer herself after that. She lets him hear exactly what he wants and it’s hotter than anything she’s ever done. He keeps talking too, letting her hear him in all of his glory. Until it’s all too much.

         “Rich- fuck- Richard, I need to come. I need it so bad,” she babbles, her breathing becoming laboring against the onslaught of her orgasm.

         “Come for me, Alex,” he pronounces, just as breathless.

         She gasps out his name, as she spirals, the pleasure rocking through her. Alex would never say she had seen stars during an orgasm, but if she had to compare this orgasm to anything it would be that sentiment. She’s conscious enough to hear Richard let out a small shout that lets her know that he had followed right after her and it fills her with a new sense of warmth.

         It’s silent, save for their tapering breathing, but it isn’t as bad as she had thought.

         “That was, fuck, that was amazing,” Alex mutters, swiping at her bedside table for the baby wipes she keeps on hand.  

         “I couldn’t agree more,” comes Richards reply. Alex feels the relief flood through her, glad that he wasn’t angry or upset with her. “We need to talk about this, but I think we both need to sleep.”

         “We can get breakfast in the morning,” she offers, her eyes already closing against the onslaught of fatigue.

         “How about you come over and I make you breakfast,” he compromises.

         “Mmm, I’d love that,” she replies. She feels impossibly satiated and she knows they’ve done this all backwards, but she can’t find it in her to care.

         “Come around 9?”

         “I wouldn’t miss it,” she replies.

         “Goodnight, Alex.” She doesn’t have to see him to know that he’s smiling.

         “Goodnight, Richard. Sweet dreams.”

**Author's Note:**

> hope you liked it! i’m probably gonna write more of these two, probably a longer one so keep your eyes peeled!


End file.
